Five to Eight
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: It could've happened to anyone else. There were at least five to eight billion people on this planet and the only one God could choose to pick on would be me. Me, Moi, Yes, me, Two-Bit Mathews.


**I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

It could've happened to anyone else. There were at least five to eight billion people on this planet and the only one God could choose to pick on would be me. Me, Moi, Yes, me, Two-Bit Mathews. I laid my head against my white, hospital pillow and groaned. I still could not believe it. My leg was absolutely killing me so bad I wanted to die inside.

"Okay, they're all in. Get some rest until we come back for tonight," A nurse said and walked out. I sighed and looked down at my entire leg in a brace. I wouldn't be able to dress myself, stand up, or even walk. The only good thing about this whole thing was that nurses here are H-O-T, hot! But I've got my eye on this chick-e-dee name Colleen. Boy, as she a babe! She wasn't my assigned nurse though. So I've been struggling to get to her. And plus, if I did, she probably wouldn't go steady with me due to my leg. And yous in probably wondering why my leg is like this. Well, that's another story. I guess you got time.

Okay, so I guess it all started at school. It was the state championship for the Will Rogers Football Team. And as usual co-caption to Mr. Dallas Winston, I was in this game as much as he bet on horses legally. I was pumped, doing drills, punchin' lockers and dummies, charging at anyone that beefed me. We were gonna be crowned champions of Oklahoma, of the county, and against the Socs. And best of all, I was gonna the girl of my dreams; Alexis Delta… Man, was that blonde the greatest thing that walked this earth!

And so we were on the field. I was quarterback. I mean I have a pretty good arm because of the rumblin' I do. And so one play, we were a field goal away from beating them, they threw me the ball. I caught it and threw it to Ponyboy who was the running back for the team. And right as I released it, I was sacked to the ground. A big guy about two hundred pounds, no lie, stapled me to the ground, grinding his arm into the back of my knee. It hurt like hell. A bunch of other guys jumped on top of me. I already knew I had torn my ASL and knew pretty damn well I broke my entire leg, just by the tugs of pain on it.

When the ref pulled everybody off, I couldn't get it and I was wheezing. I mean football players are supposed to be stinky right? But Oh, my God, these guys were stanky as hell! I was whinin' and complainin' so much and I was in so much pain. But I passed out before I could do anything.

And now here I was, in a hospital bed. A bunch of broads from school have visited, but I haven't really got the hots for them, considering that they're all brunettes and redheads. I had a knack for blondies; beach blondes, dyed blondes, and my personal favorite, dirty blondes. But do you know how hard it is to get a blonde in the middle of Oklahoma?! Pretty hard because this state ain't the most known in this here perfect USA.

I closed my eyes and was ready to fall asleep when Sylvia and Dally walked in with flowers and a balloon. Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Dallas?! With a balloon?! I wish we had a little, tiny camera I could take a picture with.

"Hey, Dal! How's it goin'?" I asked as Syl handed me the flowers.

"Hey, man, it's all good with me, ain't it, babe?" He smoothly swooped down and kissed her. She smiled and nodded.

"What's it like to be the big-shot now, Mathews?" He asked. I laughed as he laid a hand on my leg.

"Painful, I know that for sure."

"Do ya want the good news or bad news first?"

"Hush… Bad news?"

"Okay, man, the guy that sacked ya was in a bounty. Like a pool to hurt people for football."

"So?"

"He's expelled and in the cooler."

"I'm missin' the bad news, Dal."

"Once he's out, he's coming after ya like a rabbit for his carrot."'

"Depends on the rabbit. Does he really want a part of this carrot?" I said, stretching my arms out and laughed.

"That's the good ole Two-Bit," He smacked his hand on my knee and pain shot throughout my leg.

"Aye! Well, uh, Dal," I sucked in my teeth, "What's the good news?"

"We won the championship, man!" I practically flew off the bed, but my brace restrained me.

"And wait, there's more. Alexis Delta wants ya, man. Boy, has she got the hots for you!" He said. I widened my eyes and silently thanked God for this broken leg. A beeping sound echoed through the room.

"Visiting hours are over, boys and girl," A nurse stepped in for a minute, waved to me, and scooted out.

"Okay, bye, Two-Bit," Sylvia said, kissing my cheek and walking out.

"Thanks, man," I said. Dal pulled my hand to his chest, patted my back, gave my knee one sharp hit, winked, and left.


End file.
